¡No somos rivales!
by TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Lucy, cansada de que Juvia se enoje con ella por tener un supuesto romance con Gray, intenta convencer a este, con ayuda de Mira, que se le declare a Juvia, ¿El mago de hielo aceptara? ¿Que pasa si es asi, pero co una pequeña condicion? ¿¡Que Lucy debe hacer que? Gray x Juvia Natsu x Lucy


Como saben Fairy Tail no me pertenece... aun muajajaajajaja ok no.

¡DISFRUTEN LO UNICO HETEROSEXUAL QUE PASARA POR AQUI!

* * *

¡No somos rivales!

Era un día cualquiera en Magnolia, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, el sol brillaba dando un bello contraste con el cielo azul. Pero toda esta belleza que se respiraba era opacada por el desastroso y estruendoso gremio de Fairy Tail, que como siempre sus magos se encontraban bebiendo, cantando, gritando o… golpeándose.

En la barra, junto a la famosa Mirajane Strauss, una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolates se encontraba suspirando con un aire pesaroso.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

\- Bueno, la verdad Mira-san, es que el otro día salí con Gray porque le pedí ayuda en algo y justo Juvia pasaba por allí, lo malinterpreto y se volvió a enfadar conmigo, con eso de rival en el amor.

\- Are, are eso es malo- dijo la peli blanca con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto el recién llegado mago de hielo.

\- Le contaba a Mira-san lo que ocurrió el otro día con Juvia.- a Gray le bajo una gotita por la nuca.

\- Ah, eso- dijo nervioso- no sé qué hacer para que entienda que no me gustas Lucy.

\- Ahora que lo dices mmm….- la rubia se puso a pensar.- ¡Lo tengo! Todo se solucionara si te le declaras de una vez por todas.- La cara de Gray se tornó roja.

\- Pe… pero que dices a…. Mi Juvia… no-

\- Lucy tiene razón- interrumpió la albina- deberías decirle.

\- Pe… pe… pero-

\- Ay Gray no te hagas el tonto que ya todos lo saben- dijo Lucy algo cansada de la actitud de su amigo- ¡Hey Gajeel! ¿Quién la gusta a Gray?

\- ¿Mmm? Juvia ¿por?

\- ¿¡Que!?- cuestionó el mago de hielo sorprendido.

\- Ves todos en el gremio lo saben, bueno excepto Juvia.

\- Lo hare.

\- Genial.- celebraron la albina y la rubia.

\- Lo hare, solo si tu- señalo a Lucy- Te declaras a Natsu.

\- Esta bien, es un reto.- dijo seriamente al mago de hielo.

\- Genial, si gano tú…- Gray fue interrumpido por algo o más bien alguien.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Cabeza de granizo!- era Natsu y se oía molesto por alguna razón.- ¿Qué hacías ayer con Lucy?- Mirajane sonrió el peli rosa solo estaba celoso.

\- ¿HA? ¿Y a ti que te importa? A no ser que estés celoso- dijo sabiendo que eso lo iba a molestar.

\- ¿¡PORQUE HABRIA DE ESTA CELOSO!?- grito con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.- Solo no entiendo por qué estabas con Lucy si a ti te gusta Juvia- contraataco el mago de fuego.

\- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- bufo el pelinegro.

\- ¿A si? No será que eres muy cobarde como para confesarte.- A Natsu realmente le encantaba molestar a su amigo.

\- Si crees que es tan simple hazlo tu.-

\- ¡Claro que lo hare!- El salamander siempre aceptaba un reto- ¡LUCE!- grito llamando la atención de la rubia que se había quedado hablando con Mira en el momento en que el peli rosa había interrumpido- ¡Me gustas!- ahora todo el gremio lo miraba, a él, a Lucy, la cual tenía el rostro peor que un tomate. Gray solo miraba la escena con la mandíbula en el piso.

\- _"Si el cerebro de carbón puede yo también"-_ se animó el alquimista.- ¿¡DONDE ESTA JUVIA!?- pregunto/grito con tono firme.

\- Dijo que saldría al parque hace un rato- le respondió alguien que ni siquiera alcanzo a identificar, ya que salió corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado.

Llego al lugar donde se encontraba la maga de agua.

\- Juvia- le llamo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿¡GRAY-SAMA!?- grito sorprendida- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar con Lucy-san?- pregunto con tono triste.

Gray suspiro sentándose al lado de la peli azul.

\- Juvia por milésima vez no me gusta Lucy- dijo.- A mí me…- Se había comenzado a poner nervioso.

\- A usted…

\- A mí me gustas tú- finalizo con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió al pensar que había escuchado mal.

\- No lo repetiré- estaba sumamente avergonzado.

Finalmente la peli azul comprendió y salto sobre su amado.

\- Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama.

\- ¿¡Quien dijo algo sobre amor!? ¡HEY! Quítate.

\- ¡Juvia no lo soltara jamás!

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Gray había cavado su propia tumba.

~Fin

 **EXTRA.**

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

\- También te amo Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban.


End file.
